


Bookshops & Mythology

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: maybe boring isn’t such a bad thing.





	Bookshops & Mythology

It’d been a relatively quiet day in the bookshop where you worked at on days when you weren’t studying your ass off to become a lawyer. You had a total of three customers in four hours- an elderly gentleman, a mother with a young son, and a college student who seemed too tired to read the book she purchased.

You loved working here in the bookshop. It was always fun to discuss your favorite books with customers and recommend any new novels that arrived in earlier that month.

You’d world here one summer during high school and found that you adored it. So during your college years, you kept up the job, soon becoming so accustomed to its shoppers and odd hours that you couldn’t imagine living without it in your everyday life.

You’d smiled at customers, as always. Some returning the smile, others, seemingly oblivious to you standing behind the register.

You’d been offered several dates while you worked here. And it always surprised you. You weren’t exactly expecting a date from anyone, really.

You’d been reading a magazine as silence filled around you, only sounds of a couple quietly discussing the book they had chosen to your right. You glanced up and smiled as a tall man strolled inside and made his way directly over to you.

Looking up, you closed your book and smiled at the man. “How can I help you, sir?”

“I’ve been watching you for a while, Y/N,” he smiled, glancing down at the small name tag you bore on your chest. “Excuse me, that sounded so predatorial.” He grinned, his perfectly manicured teeth gleaming in the sunlight that shone through the window.

“Can I help you with something?” You offered, thinking to yourself that this man was so god-like in the way he spoke and held himself.

“Of course, my dear,” he bowed his head slightly. “I was pondering the idea of learning new Norse mythology, perhaps? If you carry those types of novels, that is.”

“Of course I do,” you smiled at him and walked around the counter and beckoned him to follow you. You had found that over the years, it was always best to directly show a customer where a novel was placed, rather than tell them the location.

“Here you are,” you smiled, gesturing to a small section filled with mythological novels and tall tales.

“Thank you, m’lady,” he smiled softly at you before turning his attention to the novels in front of him.

While he was busy, you returned to the register and continued reading your previously closed book. It didn’t take long for this customer to return in front of you however.

“I hope you found whatever is was that you were looking for,” you smiled and started scanning his books for him before placing them in a bag carefully.

“There’s only one more thing I could ask of you,” he placed his hands in his pockets before staring at you.

“Yes?” You blinked, wondering as to what this man had wanted with you.

“I’d like to take you on a date, if you will?” He offered, taking the bag full of books.

You smiled at the thought. “OF course. I’d love to know what you thought on mythology.”

“I’ll return here once your shop has closed for the night, yes?”

“Of course,” you smiled as he left the shop.

Three hours. You’d have three hours to mull over the giddiness and randomness on the event. 


End file.
